


All Grown Up

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Menopause, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: May and Pepper go grocery shopping for Peter's birthday party.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Pepper looked up from the section of cage free organic eggs. “May, do you really want to make a cake from scratch? If so, I think we’ll need two dozen this week.” Pepper watched May’s eyes dampen, tears threatening. “Hey, Honey, it's going to be okay.”

Pepper went to May’s side and pulled her into a hug. She held her for a moment before kissing her gently on the cheek and returning to pick up the eggs, checking a handful of cartons before finding two unbroken ones.

“I can’t believe he’s turning 21. I always used to make his birthday cake and now he’s all grown up. What if it’s a stupid idea?”

Pepper pushed their cart forward toward the baking aisle. “I was as surprised as anyone when he said yes to us throwing an Avengers party at Tony’s and his place.”

May’s laugh came out like a crackling sob. “Oh god, I can’t make cake for the Avengers. I didn’t even think about that.”

Pepper squeezed her hand reassuringly. “May you’re a wonderful baker, and the cake is for Peter; it’s going to be great, I promise he’ll love it. Why don’t I also put in an order at La Guli for cannoli? I bet Thor would get a kick out of those.”

May grabbed some cake flour off the shelf and put it in their cart. She started holding up candles for Pepper’s approval, “The single ‘21’, oh these ones sparkle, a pack of blue, those reigniting ones…”

“Go with the ‘21’, it’s simple and knowing Peter he’ll want to keep it as a momento.”

That got May to smile, which still made Pepper’s heart fill up like a balloon. 

“Hey, speaking of Thor, do you think we’ll see Jane?”

Another customer walked past them and Pepper waited till they were out of earshot to say, “What, are you looking for a small to go with your tall?” 

Pepper didn’t think she’d ever seen May go so red. They frequently played 'Marry, Fuck, Kill' with various combinations of Avengers so Pepper was well aware of May’s crush on a certain astrophysicist. And yes, they included all the non-superpowered women in the Avengers orbit. Mostly because their brains made them powerful enough, and besides, otherwise they would only have Nat to choose from. She loved Nat, but she wasn’t going to unnecessarily play with a limited field. Besides, Tony bought his way into the club, so they didn’t feel bad about making up their own rules.

Pepper reached in her purse and pulled out a small notebook. She flapped it dramatically near May’s face, blowing air on her. “Remind me to call her, I don’t know where she and Thor stand but they’ve always played nice together. Maybe I can arrange a special treat for the birthday boy’s aunt…”

Pepper earned a swat on the ass for that. 

They maneuvered down the aisle, Pepper trying not to laugh at May’s embarrassment while May dumped the rest of the ingredients for her cake into the cart, her face slowly receding from chili pepper hot to looking slightly sunburned as they made their way to the end of the aisle.

“Remind me to get a nice bottle of Whiskey.”

“I thought Peter couldn’t get drunk very easily. Didn't he and Tony test that theory on his first birthday after…” May let the question die on her lips.

Pepper knew she meant after Tony solved time travel and the Avengers brought everyone back. It was still a sore subject all these years later. And Peter was turning 21, but he should be 27, and May and Pepper had spent most of the snap years together, built a life together after Tony couldn’t forgive himself for losing him, and Pepper couldn’t stay and watch another implosion. Pepper didn’t want to get dark, so she squeezed May’s shoulder and pushed it out of her mind. 

“You’re right, I’m not sure what it would take to get him drunk, but it’s symbolic. And besides, it’s something he can share with his friends, that is if Nat doesn’t steal it first.”

It would have been quicker to divide up their list. They both enjoyed eating a mostly plant based diet and their list was pretty similar each week aside from special occasions like Peter’s birthday. But, this was a routine they had settled into early on, shopping together Monday mornings before it got busy. They had gone on an adventure date, a Barre class followed by a bowl at a raw juice bar. Turns out this grocery store was a block down from the juice bar, and a tradition was formed. At first they did it because Pepper was on the cover of _Forbes_ again and the men of New York took that as open season to proposition her and Monday morning seemed to be the least busy. 

It was also a way to keep talking after they finished their bowls. They built these quiet intimacies while shopping, physical touch was a part of it, but talking about the food they liked, the experiences they had in various parts of the city. It was their time. All those years ago, May made the first move. At the time she said holding hands would make it clear Pepper was spoken for, later Pepper found out she was so nervous she just blurted that out as an excuse. Pepper still looked at the fish counter fondly when they passed, eying the spot on the floor where she first felt May’s hand slide perfectly into hers. Now that years had passed, they usually did things in slightly different order. They started their Monday yoga routine at five, got to the grocery store by seven, and had their bowl afterward before heading separate ways, May home with the groceries, Pepper to her office. May worked from their home office.

“May, remind me to add bee pollen to my chia bowl. I just read an article yesterday that bee pollen has been shown to ease symptoms of menopause.” 

“Sure, babe. Are you having any new symptoms I should know about?”

“No, just trying to stay on top of it, any extra help with these hot flashes would be great.” Pepper sighed then waggled her eyebrows as she said, “Hey, Dr. Foster is quite a bit younger too.”

“Oh, stop it. You know how much I love you. Menopause, the very faint crows feet I get to kiss before you fall asleep, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

May gave Pepper a peck on the lips. Neither of them were much for overt public displays of affection, but gentle kisses, face touching, holding hands, they were the little intimacies that kept them grounded and spoke their own private language.

Pepper put two bunches of kale in the cart and looked at May. “Are we forgetting anything?”

“I suppose we wouldn’t know if we were.”

“Very funny.”

“Let’s just checkout, I’m hungry and I can always swing by if we need something later in the week.”

Pepper and May grabbed their bags and returned the cart. She could tell May's gaze had settled on the ‘21’ sitting at the top of one of the bags she was carrying and was starting to get misty eyed again.

“It’s okay, he’s not going anywhere. We all still live in the same city. He’ll still drop into our Sunday night dinners at random, and he’ll still be just as charming and good mannered.”

“I know. It’s been great watching him become the man he is. But I can't help but always see him as my boy.”

Their driver, Frank, had the trunk open for them when they got to their town car and they put the groceries in. Pepper pulled May into a tight hug and whispered into her ear, “We’ll get through it, together, like we always do.”

They broke apart and started walking toward the juice bar. Pepper called over her shoulder, “Frank, you sure I can’t talk you into something green?”

“No thank you, Miss Potts, I’ll stick to that peanut butter banana one of its okay with you.”

May pulled her along. “Leave Frank alone.”

“I have to at least ask,” Pepper said innocently as if Frank’s order hadn’t been the same for over a year.

May’s smile was effortless and beaming and Pepper knew there wasn't a better way to start her week than spending the morning with the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleo, thanks for being the MVW and always inspiring me to write more words! ♥


End file.
